Demasiado Tarde
by Sunshine001
Summary: De los pies a la cabeza, del 1 al 10 es todo una mentira... aún no conoces a los hombres. Sobreviviré sin tí y es mejor que vayas aprendiendo a hacerlo tú también. -Por favor perdoname una vez más. -no puedo perdonarte otra vez. Songfic.


**Demasiado Tarde**

By: Sunshine

_Es demasiado tarde_

_Fuera de aquí_

- Sakura, ¿qué piensas hacer?-

- … Nada.-

_Es demasiado tarde, dilo de nuevo_

_Es demasiado tarde, fuera de mi camino_

Avancé y pasé por su lado, agarré mis cosas y me fui, no podía soportar que Sasuke estuviera besando a Karin de esa forma en la puerta del salón de clases, en ningún momento volteé a mirarlos, no estaba interesada en que Sasuke viera mi dolor plasmado en mis ojos.

_Sal de mi camino_

_Hare lo mismo, por qué me estas presionando?_

_¿Qué hice mal?_

¿Qué nos pasó? Simple, él se aburrió de mí, no sé qué hice mal, pero llegamos a terminar, me costó un poco (_mucho)_ superar todo esto y creo que aun me duele, pero estoy decidida, tengo que hacerle caso a Ino: mi vida no ha terminado, aún me faltan cosas por hacer y aunque no quiera, voy a tener que ver a Sasuke a la cara durante unos meses más y no puedo seguir permitiéndole ver mis sentimientos. Ya sé lo que haré.

Esta noche se suponía que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de Ino, pero se dedicó a usarme de muñeca y me vistió con su ropa; no era mi estilo, demasiado atrevido… hasta impúdico para mi (_sexy_) pero como estábamos solas y era sábado por la noche, prácticamente me sacó arrastrando hasta uno de sus clubes nocturnos favoritos, la había llamado su novio Sai a encontrarse allí y había llamado a sus amigos para distraerme porque sabía todo lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Estuve toda la velada con Chouji y Shikamaru, me caían bien, pero nunca había compartido mucho con ellos, Chouji se la pasó comiendo y bebiendo y Shikamaru y yo bebimos uno que otro trago mientras conversábamos entre los tres, trivialidades, lo que se nos ocurría, no podía mentir, me estaba divirtiendo; sin embargo, me pude dar cuenta que Sasuke estaba en el mismo lugar, solo que con una compañía especial, y esta vez no era Karin, esta vez estaba con una chica de cabello marrón arrinconados en una pared, él muy cerca de ella.

_Deja de usar tus trucos, ¿por qué regresaste?_

_¿Qué es lo que miras?_

Shikamaru se dio cuenta a quienes estaba viendo y se dio cuenta de todo sin preguntar, a veces el que tu amigo sea un genio es bueno; no hizo preguntas, pero se sentó a mi lado, pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me habló al oído.

- Él no deja de verte, no sé si lo notaste.

- No, no lo había notado. – Le respondí, muy cerca de sus labios; la música estaba muy fuerte y apenas podía oírlo. No pude evitar observar sus labios, y recordar el plan que Ino me obligó a seguir… - Puedo…?

- Claro, no hay problema. – Dijo sin más y destruyó la escasa distancia que quedaba entre nosotros.

_- Sakura, recuerda, debes sacarle celos a Sasuke, que pruebe un poco de su medicina, le darás una lección, yo lo sé._

Podía sentir el aliento de Shikamaru chocar con mis labios y volverlos a atrapar, su mano estaba en mi cintura y una de mis manos tocaba su pierna, ya había apoyado ahí sin darme cuenta y la otra descansaba en una de sus mejillas. También podía sentir una penetrante mirada desde no muy lejos y una presencia acercándose a nosotros de forma peligrosa.

Me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo no con mucha amabilidad que digamos, y me jaloneaba fuera del asiento, cuando logró separarnos volteé a ver la persona y pude darme cuenta que era Sasuke el cual alaba de mí, volteé a ver a Shikamaru, él, con una mirada, me dijo que fuera fuerte y le dijera a Sasuke de una vez que no estaría esperándolo por siempre, que no era de su propiedad.

Salimos por la puerta trasera y me empujó fuertemente hacia la pared para acorralarme con sus brazos. Él me miraba con una expresión irritada, mientras que yo escondía mi temor en una máscara de hielo.

_Demasiado tarde,_

_Ya es demasiado tarde_

- ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON SHIKAMARU? Y ¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDA ASÍ? TE DEJO POR UNA SEMANA Y ¡¿TE VUELVES UNA PUTA?

- Y se puede saber… ¿Por qué te importa?

- Eres mi novia y…

- Ex, querrás decir.

_Tu solo hablas, nunca escuchas_

_Me molesta, me estoy quemando por dentro_

- Mira Sasuke, tú fuiste muy claro cuando quisiste terminar con todo esto, está bien, si, me sentí mal, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ok, no me vestiré como antes, y ¿a ti qué? Y si quiero besar a Shikamaru ¡¿a ti qué más te da?… Pero si lo que buscas es que regrese arrastrándome a tus pies… Es _Demasiado tarde_…

- _Aun no es tarde_.- susurró él acercándose a mis labios.

_Demasiado tarde_

- _mantente lejos de mí__._- le espeté fuerte y claramente para que no haya duda alguna.

_Intentas engañarme? estas en mis manos_

_¿Cuántas veces más?_

Lo empujé y entré al club en busca del baño de mujeres, Shikamaru me encontró primero, me abrazó y me llevó a la puerta del baño de mujeres.

_De los pies a la cabeza, del 1 al 10 es todo una mentira_

_Aun no conoces a los hombres_

_De los pies a la cabeza, del 1 al 10 es todo una mentira_

_No me busques más._

Unas noches después, podía sentir que alguien me llamaba desde la calle, los gritos eran roncos, pero con cierto tono de desgarrados, no pude identificar la voz de la persona ya que estaba media dormida y solo atiné a bajar por las escaleras y abrir la puerta principal, de donde provenían los gritos. Cuando abrí la puerta mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor: Sasuke estaba parado, tambaleándose y con las mejillas rosas, se tiró sobre mí, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro, podía sentir su pesada respiración en mi cuello. Apenas podía mantenerme de pie por mi misma, con este gran peso extra creí que caería. Empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

- _Ámame de nuevo, por favor dame otra oportunidad_.

_Es demasiado tarde_

- Sasuke, ¿qué cosas dices? Para empezar no debiste beber tanto.- le recriminé mientras lo arrastraba hacía el sofá.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, lo lancé contra los cómodos cojines.

- No te muevas de aquí y no vayas a hacer ningún ruido, mis padres están durmiendo.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido o, simplemente ignorándome, pero estaba segura que él me escuchaba a la perfección. Cogí el teléfono inalámbrico y me metí a la cocina, marqué el primer número que se me vino a la cabeza y esperé a que contestaran.

_Mi corazón esta latiendo como loco_

_Odio las palabras fuertes y odio sentirme en peligro por ti_

_Pero tu actitud me hizo arrepentirme_

_Así que no quiero decir nada más_

Abrí un ojo para ver si Sakura se encontraba por ahí, pero nada. Entonces decidí dirigirme a la cocina, de repente me entró un hambre feroz. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, porque quería sorprenderla, sin embargo ella me sorprendió a mi primero.

- Uhm… si, ok, eso haré. Shikamaru…? Gracias, te quiero. – y colgó el teléfono, pude notar esa pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, mientras apegaba el teléfono a su pecho. Cuando se dio vuelta y me miró pude notar que su expresión cambió al cien por ciento, su sonrisa se borró y su mirada cálida se transformó en dos filosas navajas.

_Pensabas que no tenía nada más que decir_

_Lo que tuve con ella fue real  
><em>

Me le acerqué y la abracé; ella estaba sorprendida y trataba deliberarse del abrazo, podía sentirla empujarme con sus manitas en mi pecho, pero yo oponía resistencia.

- Sasuke, por favor, suéltame en este instante o empezaré a gritar.

- No. Cállate y déjame estar cerca de ti.

- No, Sasuke. Estás borracho, no sabes lo que haces, te ruego que me sueltes.

- Entonces mírame a los ojos cuando me dices que me aleje de ti para siempre.

Ella solo desvió más su mirada en el suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior con mayor fuerza que antes.

- Sakura, por favor, mírame, eres lo único que tengo, lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida… _Por favor dame una oportunidad más._

_Una oportunidad más_

Puse observar que empezaba a levantar su rostro y no pude evitar sorprenderme cuando lo único que pude hallar en su mirada era tristeza, lástima y preocupación.

- Lo siento Sasuke, pero _no creo más en tus palabras de amor._

Si trataba de asustarme, lo logró, si trataba que la soltara, lo logró, si trataba de mentirme, lo logró, si trataba de que me vaya… lo logró. No podía seguir ni un segundo más viendo su expresión, sé que ella está mintiendo, tengo que encontrar la verdad, de algún modo.

Habían pasado muchos meses desde los cuales no había vuelto a hablar con Sasuke, mientras que Shikamaru se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, ok, parecemos novios y todo, pero solo somos buenos amigos, eso lo tenemos muy bien en claro, nos protegemos entre las dos. Ésta noche Ino quería salir, fuimos entre todos al club de siempre, en la mesa de siempre. Ino como siempre, desaparecía con Sai y Chouji no nos pudo acompañar esta vez porque tenía una cita con una chica la cual seguíamos sin conocerla, eso nos dejaba a Shikamaru y a mí, solos en la mesa.

Salimos a bailar, nos divertía ver a la gente bailar y uno que otro borracho tratar de bailar sin caer, sinceramente, esto era pura diversión, pero como nada es para siempre, mi diversión fue rota en mil pedazos cuando vi a Sasuke que venía hacia mí con una mirada decidida y cuando estuvo frente a nosotros me tomó del brazo. Shikamaru intercambió miradas con él para luego dirigirla a la mía, yo solo asentí con seguridad, si pasara algo, me reuniría inmediatamente con él.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo empezó a moverse con la canción y yo le seguí, aquella canción era nueva, sin embargo nunca esperé que tuviera algún sentido especial como en estos momentos. Él se acercó a mi oído y empezó a cantarme:

_Ven, ven, ven, ven... regresa, regresa, regresaras a mi?_

_Mi corazón esta gritando como un loco_

_Ven, ven, ven, ven... regresa, regresa, regresaras a mi?_

_Creo que enloqueceré~_

Sabía cómo manejar esto, conocía perfectamente la canción, así que empecé a cantarle yo también:

- _De los pies a la cabeza, por ti, mi corazón está destruido.- _le recriminé.

- _Por favor perdóname una vez más_.- Me susurró con algo que no pude identificar muy bien.

_De los pies a la cabeza, por ti, mi corazón está destruido_

-_ No puedo perdonarte otra vez_!

Me separé de él, lo miré a los ojos, este era el hombre al que había amado por tanto tiempo… ¡y qué pérdida de tiempo! No volvería a caer en una bobería tan estúpida como esta, nunca más.


End file.
